


Rest

by emeagirnacamps (emeoonbird)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeagirnacamps
Summary: Jason is sleeping in Nico's lap. Nico follow soon after.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 22





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintweather/gifts).



> so, uh... surprise?
> 
> i was very excited to receive you was my valentine, then i got scared because wow you're so talented and i look up to you so much! i still feel like i could make something better to you but i am very limited with english so i can't write this in the way i want >:(
> 
> anyway i hope u like it and please read the ending notes !!!

His slender fingers brushed the golden hair, massaging the scalp of the boy heavily sleeping in his lap. Nico was enjoying the silence while playing with Jason's hair, watching how comfortable he was with his touch and presence.

He actually wasn't in his cabin just for some cuddle time, but seeing that the blonde lacked his usual energy and had some bags under his eyes, Nico just decided that the shrines could wait and put Jason to sleep. Well, not really. They discussed for about some minutes before the son of Jupiter complied with having a day without work just to end up sleeping soon after.

A sigh escaped his mouth. Making Jason realize he should also take care of himself and not just to be ready for when the gods or his friends needed him was a work in progress. Nico liked to try to be optimistic that it was really helping him — doesn't matter how ironic it may be.

He tried to help his boyfriend the same way he was always being helped by him, but sometimes Jason could be truly stubborn about his importance. Which was annoying, but wasn't stopping Nico to reach his objective.

He lightly contorn the lines in Jason's face, feeling how the skin was soft and a little oily. It looked like his overworked dummy needed to take a bath too. Even if the son of Hades was already making a list of things he and his boyfriend should do later — like getting some snacks from Leo's hiding place or trying to watch some movie together —, his eyelids were also slowly dropping, showing that he would also be soon asleep.

It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, and Nico was already feeling the pain in his back for it, but he couldn't bring himself to change them if it meant awaking Jason in the process.

Looks like it would be future Nico problems then.

**Author's Note:**

> so, tina, here we are. i tried to make this the most soft i could, which isn't much as i wanted - dang why i can't write feelings in english as well as i do in portuguese? - but !! i did it with all my love for you and i really hope u like it.  
> (this would definitely be bigger with if i was more in tune with myself,,,,,)  
> so yeah i am still a little insecure aldkaldkldf  
> i really love your writting, your hcs and your jokes, you are so fun to talk to and a very great adm. i really look up to you and i hope you have good things for you 💞
> 
> this is for tina, someone i consider a baby even tho we have the same age aldjalkdlskdldkdlfklffklfkf


End file.
